Did I Do that?
by REALmensparkle45
Summary: A whole bunch of Emmet / Bella/ Cullens filled Fun. :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own twilight . DUH**

**Me: My new years resolution is to own twilight!**

**Edward: Good luck with that..**

**Me: SHUT UP EDWARD! go play with bella , im planning.. **

" Edward, this isn't a good idea.." I said worried.

They were Leaving me with Emmet again, which is stupid.

Have the not learned they're lesson after the so many incidents that Emmet had caused? Emmet is just one those people who get bored way to easily. Maybe I do sound like im exaggerating, but if anyone has ever seen what Emmet can do with a few popsicles sticks and gum, then you would be just as nervous as I was.

" Bella, I assure you Emmet will be well-behaved. Wont you Emmet?" He said glaring at him.

" Yeah, yeah. No worries here!" He said smirking.

" See? No worries. Bye now love, I'll be back in no time." He said.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead and left. I stood there for a moment not wanting to face Emmet , but eventually I had to.

I turned around and deliberately walked passed Emmet and sat on the couch. I picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels until Emmet snatch the remote out of my hand and threw it across the room, crumbling into pieces. Gee, Didn't have to break the remote…

" Bella! Are you mad? We are not Gonna sit around here all day doing nothing!" Emmet yelled. Although he could have done it with out fucking yelling in my ear.

" Stop yelling at me Em. And Then what do you suppose we do? Hmm?" I asked him.

That's when he pulled out a list and began reading it.

" What's that?" I asked

" it's a list! I came prepared Bella" He said grinning I didn't like the sound of this " list."

" Okay so here it is: .."

" 1. Paint a unicorn pink" He said. I shook my head. He couldn't get any dumber could he?

" 2. Buy Edward a sex book. " I stand corrected.

" 3. Truth or dare

to a bar

5. Get arrested

6. Annoy Edward-"

This list was so … ugh.

" EMMET! Wait this ridiculous! I mean c'mon. ' Get arrested?' or how bout ' Go to the bar' You don't even drink!" I said. But he shushed me.

" Bella its not like this list is mandatory , its just some idea.

Although I do really wanna get arrested and go to the bar. And maybe that unicorn thing.."

Idiot.

" OH! I know! " He said excitedly.

" What now?"

" Bella, me and you are going to have fun. We are going to pull the most awesome pranks ever!"

I gulped. This didn't sound good.


	2. Prank calls !

"What kind of prank are we doing..?" I asked.

" Oh, well to start off with, Prank calls" He said grinning. He took the house phone and we sat down on the floor.

" Who are you gonna call?" I asked.

" Eddie-boy !" He said dialing and putting the phone on speaker so that I could hear.

" Hello" Edward said.

" Hello?" Said Emmet.

" Yes?"

" How may I help you sir?" Emmet said trying not to laugh now.

" Um, Excuse me but you are the one who called _me" _

" No you called me, now how can I help you?"

" YOU called ME." Edward growled. I giggled.

" sir! I do not have all day for this. Now tell me what you want or I'm gonna call the police!"

" YOU. "

"Good day sir, I've had enough of your silliness." Emmet said and then hung up before Edward could say anything. We burst in to laughter. That had been hilarious , I could just imagine his face, im surprised he hadn't crushed his phone to bits.

" Okay, okay! Who next?" Emmet asked me. I thought for a while then decided.

"Jasper!"

He handed me the phone then I dialed.

" Hello" He answered.

"Hey!"

" umm, yes? "

" oh, well I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I have"

" Who is this?"

" who are you, now that's what I wanna know"

" but you called me-"

" So anyway , I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Sesame street?"

He was silent for a while until he answered, sounding pissed.

" Is this some type of joke?"

" No, listen man I just wanna know how to get to Sesame street"

He sighed. I bit my bottom lip so wouldn't start laughing.

" but.. Sesame street isn't real!" he yelled.

" Are you calling me a LIAR?" I yelled back.

" No, I'm calling you INSANE"

" fine, if you don't wanna tell me sesame street is then go Fuck yourself"

" .REAL-" Jasper yelled. He didn't get to finish his sentence because I'd hung up. Me and Emmet were laughing hysterically. I was holding my stomach it was starting to hurt from laughing so much.

" Okay, okay, lets call…. ROSALIE!" I said.

Emmet looked wary, He knew how Rosalie was and so did I.. but I really didn't care.

" I'll Do it" I said. Emmet dialed her number then Handed me the phone. Emmet looked like he was Gonna piss his pants.

" Calm down" I mouthed to him.

" Hello?" Answered Rosalie.

" Yes. Hello I'm Bartholomew and I work at the bubble factory. I saw bubbles, bubbles, bubbles. bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles-" then rose hung up. I called back and surprisingly she answered.

" Hello?

" And bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles.."

" SHUT THE HELL UP! Okay I get it you saw bubbles . Good for you now leave me _alone!" She growled._

_It was silent and I wondered if she hung up , but I heard her heavy breathing on the other line._

" _bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles-" _

_I heard he growl and then heard a whole bunch of crunching and snapping sounds. I didn't hear anything on the other line. I turned to Emmet and asked " What happened?" _

" _She crushed her phone." he said with a chuckle. _

_I heard a ringing and realized my phone was ringing. _

" _Hello?" I answered/_

" _is your refrigerator running!" the person said . I turned around and realized it was Emmet._

" _Emmet you idiot we are in the same room! I can see you"_

" _Can you? Or is this all just an illusion!" he said. I hung up and chucked my phone at his head._

" _idiot" I muttered, but he was already dialing a number._

" _hello?" the person said. _

" _7 days… " Emmet said breathing heavily._

" _Emmet , you idiot I know its you" said Alice. Well of course she'd know , with her future seeing self. I laughed. _

" _Wait! Alice did you tell the other that we pranked them, please tell me you didn't." Emmet asked, frantic._

_Alice laughed her silvery laugh and answered. " Nope. And I don't think I have too" She said giggling._

" _Huh?" Emmet asked confused and so was I for that matter._

_But Emmet didn't have time to ask more when suddenly the door burst open and Edward, Jasper, Rosalie stood there no sign of humor on their faces. Emmet shrieked like a little girl and chucked the phone at Edward. I glared at him._

" _Emmet!" I said. _

" _what-" Emmet began but was cut off as Edward tackled him to the ground and started throwing punches. _

_They rolled around on the ground until jasper yelled " STOP!" Everyone looked up from the scene unfolding before us. _

_He smiled at Edward. " Lemme Get a few good hits too!" I laughed as they were beating Emmet up and giving him wedgies._

_After they were done they seemed pleased and happy.. Emmet stood up- most of his clothes torn and ruined - with a pout. _

_I giggled and he glared at me._

" _Bella was part of it too!" he said pointing at me. I glared at him while he smirked back._

" _Hmmm, your right." Said Edward looking at jasper. They shared a glance, smirked and then came at me. They started tickling me and I began squealing._

" _Ahhhhhh! Stop, stop! " I gasped. My stomach started hurting from laughing so much._

" _Take that!" Jasper said. Edward laughed and stopped. So did jasper. _

_I stayed on the floor catching my breath and sat up. _

" _I almost died. I swear" I said. Everyone laughed while I glared. _

" _Well you guys made me crush my phone. So were even!" said Rosalie._

_Okay. So that was the last time I'd make prank call with Emmet._

" _I Get pounded while she gets tickled! that's bogus!" Emmet yelled._

" _Shut up Emmet." Rosalie said._

_Yup, Never gonna do pranks with him for sure._


End file.
